


Patriote

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Les poèmes de Blake [1]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Ode assez générique mais inspirée également de cet univers.England forever, vraiment? De la part d'un gallois ?





	1. Patriote

Le pays lointain où vous êtes un jour né  
Ou bien celui qui forme votre identité,  
Sont différents du mien, mon ancienne patrie,  
Qu'importe c'est de vous que mon coeur s'est épris.  
  
Par bonheur ces pays, en Empire fédérés,  
Ne sont pas ennemis, je vous ai donc trouvé.  
Et partout où je vais par delà ses frontières  
J'emporte votre nom comme unique prière.  
  
Que vous soyez mon amant ou bien mon ami  
C'est bien volontiers que je vous offre ma vie :  
J'ai juré de servir et protéger toujours  
Le pays de mon coeur, là où vit mon amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De FPB à PAM bien sûr.


	2. Patriote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La version vouvoyée m'a littéralement cassé les pieds. J'ai eu des problèmes de mètre. Mais la première version qui m'était venue était la suivante et pour cela je la publie quand même.

Quel que soit le pays lointain où tu es né  
Ou bien celui qui forme ton identité,  
Si différents du mien, mon ancienne patrie,  
Qu'importe c'est de toi que mon coeur s'est épris.

Par bonheur ces pays, en Empire fédérés,  
Ne sont pas ennemis, ainsi je t'ai trouvé.  
Et partout où j'irai par delà ses frontières  
J'emporterai ton nom comme unique prière.

Que tu sois mon amant, mon frère ou mon ami  
C'est bien volontiers que je t'offre ainsi ma vie :  
J'ai juré de servir et protéger toujours  
Le pays de mon coeur, là où vit mon amour.


End file.
